Brotherly Love? Or something way more?
by TMIismyLIFE212
Summary: Clary gets abused. By her step-dad Luke. Well, she did, until one day he broke her ankle. She went to her father and brother and now lives with them with her mother. Her brother's in love with her. Just as they are both starting to know each others feeling, new boy Jace Lightwood and his family start talking to Clary .What will happen? Will she be with Jace or Jonothan? Rated M.
1. Saved

**Yo! New story. Yay! Lol This is the abuse story. Everyone chose number 2 so… yeah. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **And I need your help: I can't think of a good title for this story. So give me good suggestions please and thanks! I will love you forever (as a friend, of course.)!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own jack! I own nothing everything goes to Cassie Clare!**

 **Enjoyy!**

 **Chapter One**

"Clarissa! Wake up!" a mean voice snarled. I slowly opened my green eyes, focusing on Luke's face. "I'm awake, Luke." I muttered. "Good." He left and I got up hurriedly. I pulled on a maroon long-sleeved shirt that said 'I'm not a morning person', faded black skinny jeans with studs on the front and maroon All Star high-tops. I stare at myself in the mirror, studying the faded Runes and scars covering my body.

Mom and Luke were talking in the kitchen. "Hey mom!" I kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Clary. Want some breakfast?" she asked, gesturing to the pancakes and bacon on the stove. I shook my head, red curls bouncing. "No. I'll eat at school with Simon. Besides" I'm going to be late." "Alright. Have a good day and be safe." I nodded and waved as I flew out the door, heading to my best friend's house.

I knocked on Simon's door and his mother, Elaine, opened it. "Hello, Clary. Simon isn't up yet but you can go wake him." She said, smiling gently. I nodded. "Ok." I ran up the stairs to Simo's room and knocked loudly. "Wake up, Simon! We're going to be late for the first day of school!" I heard a moan and loud banging noises as Simon fell of the bed, followed by cursing.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he called. A few moments later, he emerged from his room decked out in a black gamer T-shirt, blue jeans and black converse. His brown bag was slung over his shoulder. "Let's go!" he said, racing me downstairs. "Bye, mom!" "Bye, Simon, Clary, have a good day at school!" she called.

We rushed to school and made it at our lockers, breathing heavily. I laughed as I rested against the locker door. "Well, that was fun." Simon said, opening his locker. I nodded, doing the same. I grabbed my English Lit textbooks and we headed to class.

"So, how bad was it yesterday?" Simon's voice was low as he stared worriedly at me. "It was medium. He was in a good mood yesterday…" I said, just as low. The truth is Luke, my step-dad beat me. Every night. It depends on how bad the beatings are with his mood that day. It doesn't help that he's a werewolf. Yesterday, he made good sales at work and was extremely happy. So he only slapped my three times, hard.

"Good. I wish you could come live with us." He said. I nodded. We entered the classroom and sat at our seats, side by side. The final bell rings and the teacher, Ms. Wilkens come in. She is the best teacher in this school. "Hello, everyone! Did you have a good summer break?" There was a choruses of 'yes!'. She smiled. "Good. Well, let's start with roll call, yes?" She started calling names. "Clary Fray?" I grinned. "Hey! I'm here!" "Good. Simon Lewis?" "Present, sensei!" "You are a dork." I tell Simon as the class laughs. "Okay, then." The teacher says, setting the roll book down.

The rest of the day flies by and soon enough I'm walking home with Simon. "Bye." He calls. I wave and head home. "You're late." is the first thing I hear as I'm slammed against the wall. Luke breathes heavily in my face. I can smell the alcohol on his breath .This could go bad. "I'm sorry, Luke." I spit.

His eyes narrow. "Don't disrespect me, bitch!" He punches me in the face. I fly to the floor, clutching my cheek and jaw. I look up fearfully at him and he smirks. "You know, I should just kill you now." He says after he takes a few more hits and he steps on my leg, hard. I hear the bone snap and let out a piercing scream.

He laughs evilly and leaves. I whimper as I stand, painfully, trying not to put weight on my broken leg. I can't call the police or he would kill me and it's too late to go anywhere. And I can't heal myself as he took away my stele, hiding all of them from me. I have to live through the pain. I limp up to my room and pull out my phone. I texted my brother, Jonathan. He's a Shadowhunter, like me, mom and dad.

 _Hey, Jon. What's up?_

 ** _Clary? Hey! Nm._**

 _Good… How's dad?_

 ** _Good. How about you, Luke and mom?_**

 _We are all good…_

 ** _Listen, I know we just started texting, but I have to go. Father is calling. Sorry, Clare._**

 _It's fine bye, bro. TTYL 3_

 ** _3_**

I throw myself on my bed, groaning in pain. I sigh. Why do I have to go through this hell? What did I do? I don't know. I finally let the darkness come and pass out.

-Next day-

I open my eyes and sit up. I study my leg. It's swollen and the broken part is a bit purple. I carefully slip out of bed and pull on grey sweatpants that have the Pink logo in black and a black sweater. I slid on my black cons and leave the house, limping.

I meet up with Simon who's waiting for me at his house. The school day passes quickly until lunch.

Simon and I are walking down the hall, heading for the cafeteria, when I collapase, yelping as I fall on the broken leg. "Clary?" Simon says, worriedly. "What's wrong? Did Luke hurt you so bad that you can't walk anymore?" He's done it before. "That bastard broke my leg and he took all the steles in the house." I grunt out, clutching my leg. "I just want to go home. To dads." "Alright." Simon helps me stand, slinging my arm around his shoulders and his around my waist. As we walk to the front of the school we pas a small group of teenagers. Two boys and a girl. The girl had long black hair and dark grey eyes. She is slender and beautiful. She has on a short black dress that is just mesh at the top, above her breasts, and shoulders. On her feet were seven inch black toeless heels.

One of the boys has black hair like the girl and beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans with black boots. The other boy was golden. Gold hair, eyes and even skin. He was gorgeous. He had on a black T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black jeans with black combat boots. I could see Runes on all three and knew they were fellow Shadowhunters like me. I smiled at them as we passed.

We nearly made it to the end of the hall when the girl called out, "Are you okay?" I turned and waved. "I'm fine. It's nothing…" "Are you sure?" "Yes!" "Alright. See you, I guess." I smiled at them. They were all looking at me worriedly. "Yeah!" We continued out of the school an to my father's mansion.

Simon pressed the call button and it made a clicking noise. "Hello?" a male voice over the intercom said. It sounded like Pangborn. "Ah, yes. It's Simon Lewis and Clary. Is Valentine and Jonathan in?" Simon said. "Yes, come right in." The metal doors slid open and we slowly made our way inside.

We were directed to the sitting room. I peeked around the corner and saw Valentine, my father, sorting through papers and Jonathon reading a book. "I can walk, I think." I said to Simon. He nodded and let me go. I stepped to stand in the doorway. "Daddy? Jona?" I said. They looked up and smiled at me. "Clary, aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" dad asked. "Yeah… but we were able to go home early." I said, walking towards them. I made it halfway before my broken leg crumpled under me and I fell.

I hit the ground hard and screamed. "Shit!" "Clary!" Jon raced to my side, lifting me into a sitting position. "What happened? Where's your stele?" he asked franticly. He's always been protective of me. His black eyes studied my face "Who did this to you?" he said, eyes darkening to where the iris swallowed the pupil.

"Luke. He… he hits me. He did this last night and he took all the steles in the house away so I can't heal myself." "How long has this been going on?" Dad asks me, crouching down beside me ,touching my shoulder lightly. "Ever since… ever since mom married him. She's tried to stop him but she can't. He just hits her too." I ground out between clenched teeth. "Shit. It hurts, Jon. It hurts!" Jon pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back and making soothing noises as dad gently takes my broken leg and pulls out his stele. He quickly draws an _Iratze_ on my thigh and it heals. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Simon, would you call Jocelyn and tell her and Luke to come over here." He asks. Simon nods and leaves the room for a moment.

Several minutes pass and we're all sitting on the couches. I'm sitting close to Jon, clutching onto him. It's the only way I can keep him from going crazy on Luke when he shows with mom. Finally, Pangborn leads them into the room. "Jocelyn, Luke, please sit." I could tell dad was having a hard time keeping his voice light.

"Valentine, what's going on?" mom asks, sinking into a loveseat with Luke across from us. "It's about Clary. And what you have been doing to her." He points to Luke who glares hatefully at me. "I would appreciate it if you would stop looking at my sister like that, Luke." Jon snarls. His demon is on the verge of coming out.

"She told you." It wasn't a question. "Of course she did. She had to as she came in with a broken leg that you caused." Dad said. "What? I didn't hear about this." Mom said. "I didn't want you to worry, mom. I'm sorry." I said quietly. "You stupid BITCH! I warned you what I would do if you told anyone!" Luke yells, pulling out a knife and stood up. I yelped in fear and buried my face in Jon's chest.

"Alright, that's it! That's the last straw for me!" Jon yells, thoroughly pissed now, his demon fully coming out. He gently pulled me away from him and stood up. I clutched at his shirt. "No, Jon! NO! Please, stay." I scream. He turns and smiles gently at me. He bends and kisses the top of my head. "No, I am sorry, but he hurt you and I can't allow that, my angel."

He turns back to Luke and glares murderously at him. Jocelyn went to stand by Valentine. "You know ,I should have never married you! I never should have left Valentin!" she said. "Mommy." I said, tears pooling in my eyes. "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry for putting you through this." "It's ok. I forgive you!" I ran and hugged her, clutching onto her as Jon stalked towards Luke. "Father, can I kill him?" He asked. "Of course son." Valentine said, laying a comforting hand on my back.

Jon got that glint in his black, black eyes. Yes, his demon was out and the only one who can stop him is me. But, Luke deserves it. I watch as Jon grabs Luke by the shirt. "You hurt my beloved sister!" He started punching the shit out of him. As he was about to deliver the killing blow, something in me snapped. I couldn't let Luke die. I have no idea why… I ran and launched myself onto Jon's back. I buried my nose in his white-blond hair. "Jon. Stop. Please, stop. He's nearly dead. Please. I don't want to be responsible for his death." I pleaded. Jon stopped and backed up several steps.

"Clary. My little sister. My only love." He whispered pulling me to his front. I snuggled into him. "Jon." I kissed his chest. "You were spared by my beautiful angel, bastard. What do you say?" Luke spat blood at us. "Go burn in hell." He snarled, wounds already healing themselves. "You know what, I don't care. You stay here, you bitch. Jocelyn and I will leave you alone, forever." "No. I am staying here. We are getting a divorce." Mom said, hiding in Valentine's chest.

"Whatever." Luke slowly got up and left. I started sobbing as Jon sat us down, glaring at the door Luke had just left through. We all knew he was going to be like this for a while. Everyone sat down and all was quiet except for my sobs. "I was so scared, Jon." I whimpered. "Shh. It's fine now, lovely one. He's gone." He rocked me soothingly.

His rocking slowly lulled me to sleep. The last words that left my mouth were "I love you, Jonathan."

 **So, how'd I do? God? Terrible? So-so? Favorite, follow, review please! :D And remember: give me good title name, please. It's going to be called New Story for now.**


	2. Kealie's being a bitch again

**Brotherly Love? Or Something Way More?**

 **Heya guys. Sorry I haven't been updating. I'm such a bad writer haha. We just got a house and are finishing unpacking and all the fun stuff (bleh)**

 **But yeah, there was only one review with a title so I took it :D. Plus it's really good. Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm not one of them writers that say "15 reviews and I'll update". I update when I can and feel like it lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the TMI characters. I only own the plot and my head.**

 **Pardon the spelling errors. I have no beta and apparently can't type right lately XD. Happy July 4** **th** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

I woke lying on Jon's chest, his strong arms wrapped around me, on the couch in my father's mansion. I sighed. Jon's hand pushed my head back down. "Go back to sleep, Clare." He murmured sleepily. "What time is it?" I asked. "3 in the morning. Sleep, little love." I yawned. "Okay." I snuggled deeper in his chest and fell back asleep.

-hours later, in the morning-

This time when I woke, it's light outside, the sun filtering in through the windows. I stared at Jon's peaceful sleeping face. "Jon? Are you awake?" I whispered. He cracked one black eye open. "What is it?" "I need to get up and go to school." I said. "Alright. I'm enrolling in your school today. Father arranged for us to have the same classes." I nodded as he let go. I got up and headed upstairs to my room.

I picked out a dark blue shirt that had love in white block letters with army green short booty shorts with gold studs on the hips and upper thighs and black ankle length boots with straps around the ankle and a two inch heel. I slipped my Morgenstern ring around my neck and pulled my hair in a messy bun. I smiled softly at myself in the mirror and grabbed my black messenger bag with thousands of buttons on the front. Some Supernatural, Marvel, anime. A crap ton of anime and manga buttons along with some buttons of my favorite bands: Panic at the Disco, Evanescence, Avril Lavigne, and Green Day.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen and found dad ad Jon eating waffles. "Hey. Oh! Are those waffles? I haven't had waffles in forever!" I said, plopping myself down by Jon who smiled at me. "Really?" "Yeah, Luke wouldn't let me have good food. He made me eat pop tarts and cereal. Said I don't deserve the good stuff. I eat at the school cafeteria. They had donuts and other yummy stuff." I explained shrugging. "I told him once that everything he told me was bullshit and he just backhanded me."

Jon clenched his fork tightly and glared at his waffles. "Here you go, Clary." Dad set a plate of waffles in front of me and my mouth watered as I drizzled syrup on them. I quickly dug in, moaning in satisfaction. "So good!" I said. Dad laughed and Jon's lips twitched up slightly. I looked at the clock and went white. "Shit!" "What?" dad asked. "We're going to be late! Jon! We gotta go!" I said, shoving the rest of my food in my mouth and rushing out the door, Jon on my heels.

-at school-

I leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as I caught my breath. "Made it." I gasped. "Come on, let's get your schedule and everything." I tugged at Jon's hand and pulled him into the office where Mr. Starkweather was typing on his computer. "Hello, Mr. Starkweather." I greeted. He looked up and smiled at us. "Jon, this is the secretary, Mr. Starkweather. Mr. Starkweather, this is Jonathan Morgenstern. He's transferring here today after an… incident at home." I explained. Jon squeezed my hand.

He held his free hand out and the older man shook it. "Welcome to St. Xaviers! I have your schedule and locker comb right here. And this slip you will have to get your teachers signatures from each class and return it after school." He said, handing Jon a stack of papers. "The student handbook and other information about the school is in there as well as your textbooks. Clary will happily show you around, I bet." I nodded. "Yep!" "Alright then, off you go!" he said, before turning back to his computer.

"Let's see. What's your locker number?" I asked. "A71" Jon said, handing me the Post-it note with the combination on it. "Oh. That's right next to mine. I'm the second one from the corner so you got the corner. Lucky." I said, showing him his locker. "And you twist the lock to the right number. First to the right to 7, then to the left to 3, and right again to 20." I opened his locker.

"If we have the same classes, your first one will be English Lit with Mrs. Wilkens. And the next one is Math with Mr. Wayland, science with Mrs. Lightwood, free period, lunch, PE with Mr. Blackthorn, Art with Mrs. Gray, advisory and history with Mr. Carstairs. I have Drama usually after school with Mrs. Cartwright" I told him, sorting his books in his locker. "Okay, I usually take my English Lit book and my math books with me. It makes it quicker to get to math since Mr. Wayland doesn't like tardiness." I giggled. "You will probably be asked to introduce yourself so I would say your name, age, relationships, dating or no, hobbies and skills."

We walked into English and head to Mrs. Wilkens desk. "Hey, Mrs. Wilkens. This is Jonathan Morgenstern, our new transfer student." She smiled up at us and signed the paper. "Why don't you wait up here, Jonathan so we can introduce you?" she asked. He nodded. "It would probably be best to sit him next to me. There's an open seat beside me." I said, before patting Jon's shoulder and sitting down.

A few minutes passed and Simon came in and sat in the seat behind me. I was lucky enough to get a window seat close to the back.

The bell rang and Mrs. Wilkens stood. "Hello, everyone. We have a new transfer student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Jon nodded and stepped forward. "Hello," he began as most of the girls in the class squealed and stared at him. "I am Jonathan Morgenstern. I am 17 years old. I have a sweet, sweet little sister. Perhaps you all know her. Her name is Clary. And no, I'm not dating, though there is someone I like very, very much." The other girls started whining a bit before quieting when Mrs. Wilkens glared. "I like to train and read. I am exceptionally good at hand-to-hand combat and ranged combat and fighting with every weapon imaginable." He said. "Alright your seat will be-" "Beside me!" "No, me!" The girls fought over who he would sit by. I just snorted and raised my hand. "How about my brother comes to sit by me?" I asked, getting hateful glares from the other girls.

"Alright, Clary. Jonathan, go sit by her and she'll get you caught up, okay?" He nodded and slid gracefully in the seat beside me.

The first half of the day passed peacefully until after lunch. I was at my locker grabbing my books for my next class, waiting for Jon who had to use the restroom when a snobby voice came from behind. "Well, well, if it isn't the little shrimp.

I sighed and turned to find Kealie Whitewillow, a fearie "princess" and her friends Seelie Queen, another fearie and Aline Penhallow, another Shadowhunter. "What do you want now, Kealie?" I asked tiredly. "Your brother. Set him up with me." She responded. I snorted. "No." "What did you say?" "I said, no. He doesn't deserve that torture of dating you."

"How dare you! You-you-you little BI-" "Continue what you are saying about MY little sister and see what happens." A menacing voice snarled form behind her. She twirled and brightened. "Jonny!" "Do not call me that! My name is Jonathan and the only person who can call me otherwise is Clary!" he said, eyes narrowed.

"So, what were you going to call my sister?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest? "N-nothing." She stammered. "Oh, Jonny. What do I do? She was going to call me a bitch!" I sniffled, hamming it up a little. "Oh?" He smirked. "I wasn't! I swear!" "I thought fearies couldn't lie? Or am I wrong, Jonathan?" I asked furrowing my brows in confusion. Kealie paled. "You are correct, dear sister. Are you only half-fearie?" he sneered. "Disgusting." "What? H-how dare you!" she screeched. I put my hands to my ears. "Ow. Can you be any louder?" I asked.

Seemingly on her last straw, she whirled and swung at my face, scratching me with her sharp nails. I pressed a hand to my cheek and saw blood. Flashback of Luke came flying across my eyes and I whimpered, lip trembling and tears forming in my eyes.

I heard Jon growl loudly. "You hurt her. YOU HURT HER!" He roared in total fury, his demon out of control. "What?" Kealie asked in shock. "Jon's half-demon. He has the blood of Lilith running through his veins. There are certain things that trigger his demon and seeing me hurt or get hurt is the most major one. You are dead. He will kill you and I have half a mind to let him." "No! Please save me!' she yelled backing away as Jon prowled closer and closer.

Seelie and Aline had already fled. Cowards. "How dare you hurt the only one I love? The girl I am in love with? I will kill you, bitch." Jonathan said, snarling. My eyes widened. I know it's true because Jon doesn't lie when he's like this. I gasped before launching myself at him, catching him around the waist and smoothing down his hair. "Shh. Jon. It's Okay. I'm Okay. I promise. Clam down. Calm. Hey, I love you." I murmured. I turned to Kealie. "Leave. And tell no one of this. Swear it!" "I-I swear on my life!" she said and ran off, crying. Jon clutched at the back of my shirt, digging his head in my neck, a rumbling noise coming from his throat.

He pulled back and looked at me cheek before licking it. I squealed and giggled as he healed my cuts with his saliva. "Thanks, Jon." I kissed his cheek. He went back to nuzzling me contentedly. I smiled and let him hold me until he calmed down.

After that one incident, the day passed quickly, Jon on alert and very protective. He had to hold my hand or have me sitting in his lap at all times.

We passed the new kids once. I noticed the blond boy, whose name I learned was Jace, stare at me. The girl was Isabelle and the other boy was Alec, Isabelle's older brother. Isabelle and Alec are Jace's adopted brother and sister.

Who knew that they would have an important role in my life as I found out just how much love a demon boy can give and just how much Jace can change you.

 **I still have no idea as to make this a Clace or Clonathan… Hell I could do a love triangle kind of thing and have Clary not be able to choose (A Claceonathan? XDXD)**

 **Thakns for reading. Read, follow and review, yeah? :***

 **Sorry if it sucks...**


	3. New friends

**This is the new chapter three.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 3- new friends

The next morning found me in a sour mood. It's pouring outside and I didn't want to deal with Kaelie again I sighed and went into my closet to get dressed. I put on faded skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a grey tank top with a black and white patterned sweater jacket over it and grey Vans. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and went downstairs, grabbing my bag on the way. I dropped it onto the couch and went into the kitchen.

Dad was there like always, but no Jonathan. Weird. "Hey, dad," I greeted, kissing his cheek. "Where's Jon?" "Morning, Clary. Jon's still sleeping." "Oh. Well, I'll go get him, then. School starts soon. Thank God it's Friday!" He chuckled and I went to Jon's bedroom door. I knocked loudly and waited, repeating the process twice before I stood silently, listening.

The shower wasn't on. I shrugged and went in, being quiet as a mouse. I heard movement in the closet and saw that his closet door was, indeed, slightly open. I knocked on it. "Yeah?" he called. "Are you decent?" I asked. "Yeah. " I opened the closet door fully and saw him in just black jeans with a single rip in one knee. "Want to help me?" he asked. I giggled and grabbed a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket with a cloth hood and black leather gloves.

He thanked me and slipped them on. "I'm gonna have to keep the girls off of you." I joked. "Oh? Does that me I look good?" he joked back, smirking. "Well, you need to do something with that bedhead, but otherwise, yes. You do." I said, grabbing the brush and a hairband. "Sit." He sat on a stool and I stood behind him brushing his hair. (Conor McLain. Look him up. That's what he looks like…)

I set the brush down when I finished and smiled at him in the mirror. "There you go, Jon. All done." I said. "Thanks, Clary." He got up and kissed my cheek. "Let's go eat. I'm starving." "Aren't you always starving? You might want to stop eating so much or you'll get fat and look like a pig." I said cheekily. He wrinkled his nose at me and flicked my forehead. "Ow." I pouted as e walk downstairs. "Jerk." "Yeah yeah. We all know you love me, Clare." He chuckled.

"Do I though? Really?" I teased. He feigned looking hurt while I giggled. We sat at the counter and ate a bowl of cereal each. I put my bowl and spoon in the sink and headed out the door yelling a "bye, dad!" and "You better hurry, Jon, or you'll be late!" before the door closed behind me. I took a breath and stuck my headphones, which I grabbed on my out, in my ears and walked to school in the rain, getting totally soaked, listening to some Evanescence songs.

I was half way there when a black SUV pulled up beside me. I looked at it, shocked, as the window rolled down. "Hey!" Isabelle Lightwood peeked her head out and waved at me. I could see Alec sitting in the passenger seat and knew Jace was probably in the back. "Oh, hi." I half-smiled. "I'm Isabelle." "Clary." I shook the hand she stuck out the window. "Do you need a ride to school? You're getting soaked. "Um, I-" "She will be fine." Jonathan said from behind me. I turned and smiled at him. "Why not just take the offer, Jon? We are getting soaked and it's cold. Please?" I asked, pleadingly to him. He sighed. "Fine. You have room for both of us?" he asked Isabelle. "Yep! Two more spots in the back, by Jace." He nodded and we got ing, him sitting by Jace, who scowled at him, and me by the window. We buckled in. "So, who are you?" Jon asked. "I'm Isabelle, but call me Izzy. This is my older brothers." Isabelle said. "I'm Alec." Alec nodded to us. "And I'm Jace. I'm adopted." Jace smiled at me while Jon glared at him.

"I'm Clary and this is my older brother ,Jonathan." "What's your last name?" Izzy asked. "Our last name is Morgenstern. And yours is Lightwood right?" She nodded and smiled warmly at me.  
"Tell us about you and we will do the same, in turns. Clary, go first." She said. "Ok. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but I go by Clary. My mother and father are divorced and she married a man named Luke, who she's divorcing soon and getting back with our father because Luke was… abusive. Remember the first time you saw me? With my friend? I was limping and I fell?" they nod. "Yeah, he broke my ankle. That was the last straw, so I ran to my father's house and told him and Jon everything."

"That sucks." Alec says.

I nodded. "Well," I continued. "After I got done, they called Luke and mom and had them come over, and they did. They were confused at first, but when dad told them what happened Luke threatened to kill me. That's when Jonathan snapped. He's half-demon. The blood of Lilith runs through his veins, put there by dad when da was… more power hungry. He's chilled down as we got older. I have extra angel blood and can create new Runes, make old runes stronger and use runs only Angels can use.

"So, yeah, Jon snapped and nearly killed him. I don't know why I stopped him from killing Luke, but I did. I guess I didn't want blood spilled because of me. So I calmed Jon down and everything was fine."

"Did your mother know that Luke was abusing you?" Jace asked, his face pale.

"Yeah. She tried to stop him, but he just hit her, too. Though she never gave up trying to stop him. Hey, she even took some of the beatings for me… so when Jon had calmed she said that she was leaving Luke and going back to dad. That's what happened. Back to me. I'm 16 years old."

"That's the same age as me." Izzy said, happy. "That's cool. I love to draw, too. I'm not dating anyone, so don't ask. " I said as Izzy's face lit up with the question. "And… I train with Jon and use Seraph Blades and my stele." I finished with a smile.

"Why are you telling us, no one you know, this personal information?" Alec asked. "I… don't know. I guess this is one of those times when you meet new people and you feel like you've known them for years…" I said, shrugging.

"Wow. You're so strong, dealing with that and not breaking…" Izzy said softly. "Thanks… I have to deal with Kaelie and her friends too." "I've met them. They aren't very nice people." Alec said. "They tried to hit on me…" Jace informed with a laugh.

"She tried to get me to hook her up with Jon. I told her that I wouldn't put my brother through that Hell." Everyone laughed. "So, Izzy, tell us about you." I prompted.

" Well, you know my name and age and that I'm a Shadowhunter. We all are here. I like to cook-" "Though she sucks at it," Jace interjected while she glared at him before continuing. "-and I love shopping. I use a whip as my main weapon. I have a mother and father who are in Idris now and a little brother, Max, who's 9 and I got these two. I'm not dating anyone."

"Ok, I guess it's my turn." Jon sighed. I'm Jonathan but call me Jon. Do NOT call me Jonny." "He will kill you. Nearly killed Kaelie when she called him that… and when she called me a bitch." I said, patting is arm gently. "Yeah. I'm 17. I like to hunt and train with my sister. I only paint in blood. I am not dating, but I do like someone. I'm not saying who. I have my father and mother and Clarissa, my little sister."

"Awesome. Well, I'm Jace. I'm 17 as well and I like to hunt and train too. " "Hunting buddies!" I said. Jon rolled his eyes while Jace smiled at me. "Maybe. I play the piano and am very good at it and I have stunningly good looks." "Cough. Arrogant. Cough." Alec pretended to cough. We laughed and Jace scowled at him. "Not funny, Alexander. I'm not dating anyone, sadly. And my real parents are dead so the Lightwoods took me in when I was 10. They are my only family. I fight with Seraph Blades or my bare hands."

"Alright. I'm Alexander, but I go by Alec… Um I'm 18 years old. I'm Izzy's older brother so you already know about our family… Um I like to read, I guess. And train. I use a bow. I'm… dating a warlock." "Who?" I asked, curious. He blushed a bright red. "Magnus Bane. I-I'm gay." "Oh! That's awesome! And don't worry about Jon and I thinking bad about you being gay . We don't care. We like you the way you are and will not try to change you. Promise." I said, grinning. "Yes. People who judge other by their sexuality are idiots." Jon agreed.

"If anyone bothers you, let me know and I'll beat the crap out of them. " I offered. "Thanks." Alec smiled at me, grateful. "Does Magnus go here?" Jon asks. Alec nods. "Yeah. Same grade a me."

"Cool. Well, we're here!" We got out of the car and Izzy and I shared schedules with each other and the boys. Turns out I'm in most of her classes, a few of Alec's and one of Jace's. Jace seemed to be a little put off by that, which we mocked him for. Well, except Jon. He just glowered at us.

We went to school, becoming greater friends as the day went on.

 **So there ya have it. The replaced chapter 3! You're welcome!**


End file.
